At the Institute the clinical research team comprises Plastic Surgery, Dentistry, Speech, Growth and Development, Genetics, Audiology and Social Service. The data are both longitudinal and cross-sectional: the former comprises the Research Deries of 300 children for whom there are serial data at six months intervals from 0:6-10:0; the latter comprises an annual total of some 1500 patients, many of whom have clinical data at two-three visits. The data gathered include type of cleft, time of operation, follow-up care; dental care, including prosthesis where indicated; X-ray headfilms, lateral and p-a; face mask (first visit) and dental models at all visits; cinefluoroscopy (where clinically indicated); Panorex X-ray films; recordings of speech; tests of voice quality; audiometric and otologic examinations; genetic pedigree of propositus and (his) (her) family; maternal health history; genetic counseling; socio-economic inventories plus psycho-social child/family histories; family counseling; all data are in process of cataloguing (coding, punching, storage and retrieval), which will facilitate inter-disciplinary studies. To data growth studies have revealed post-operative "catch-up" growth to give morphology within normal range by 6:0. Via serial cline studies in 60 patients the correlation of speech form and function in the sound /i/ is under way.